


Quarter Past Midnight

by Downworlder



Category: Dallas Stars - Fandom, NHL - Fandom, Tyler Seguin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, National Hockey League, Tyler Seguin x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downworlder/pseuds/Downworlder
Summary: You and Jamie have been best friends forever and you have one very important rule: we don't date each other's family members. For most of your life, that's not a problem but after having been gone for a couple years, you come back to Toronto and suddenly, something starts to happen between you and Jamie's cousin, Tyler. This could potentially screw up your most important friendship but there's just something about Tyler Seguin that drives you crazy.





	1. it's a quarter past midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and since I'm putting it up on Tumblr too, I felt it would be cool to write it as Tyler/Reader so you can imagine that the main character is you, if you want :3 
> 
> Also disclaimer: I definitely was inspired by The Kissing Booth movie so you'll 100% see some references to that.

For as long as you can remember, you and Jamie have always been best friends. Your mothers were best friends and basically raised you together despite your slight age gap. Jamie was 2 years older than you but that didn't change your friendship at all. You went to the same school and spent literally every second you could together. It was never awkward, not even during that weird puberty stage you both had at different times. It wasn't that far apart, to be honest but that never mattered. If anything, you teased each other about these sort of things. You'd make fun of his cracking voice and he'd make fun of your sudden need for bras but you would have each other's backs no matter what if someone tried to tease the other person. Jamie knew you inside and out and you knew him just as well. There was no secret between the two of you, that was one of your rules. There weren't many of them but the most important ones were: if you can't tell your best friend something, then you shouldn't be doing it and also, no dating family members. They were pretty simple rules, to be honest. At least, they never seemed to bother you all that much. Well, kind of.

Since Jamie's family had a pretty big house, they'd let Heather Benn's sister move in with her son in their basement. It was basically built like an apartment so they had their own living space there. However, she and her son spent most of their time with the rest of the family upstairs. In that house, there were 4 kids. Jordie, Jamie and Jenny - Heather and Randy's kids - and Tyler, Jackie Seguin's son. Even though there were lots of kids constantly running around the place, that didn't change the fact that you were always spending your time there. You got along with the rest of them but Jamie was always your best friend. You two were inseparable, even if you spent lots of times with the others too. Especially Tyler. He was the same age as you and so, you had a closer bond with him than with Jordie. So did Jamie. The thing about Tyler Seguin was that, when you both turned 17, you realized how cute he was. It wasn't a crush or anything but you kept overhearing the girls in your grade gushing over him so, it forced you to open your eyes and say, okay. Maybe he wasn't bad looking. Cute became handsome and then, he became so damn sexy but you knew the rules. Besides, he would never feel the same about you. 

This realization happened when you were 17 and here you are, 9 years later and you still hadn't let his hotness get the best of you. Besides, for most of this time, you were away at school. Unlike Jamie and Tyler, you hadn't stayed in Toronto for university. Instead, you'd ended up going to McGill, in Montreal. Obviously, you saw them both every now and then but as you got deeper in your studies, you couldn't just drive 5 hours to spend a couple days. It was a long drive and you had so much school work. Jamie, however, graduated 2 years before you so he was able to visit you more often in Montreal. Despite the distance, your friendship never changed. You texted all the time, you had a Skype date every week and he came down for a weekend every month. But Tyler? You only saw him whenever you visited your family for the holidays and it wasn't like he was always around. He'd moved out from then Benn household by the time he was 20 years old. So, when you did drop by, he wasn't there. It didn't really bother you because you weren't there to see him, you went to Toronto to see Jamie and your parents. 

After finishing your Masters degree in Kinesiology and Physical Education, you decided it was time to move back to Toronto. There were lots of job opportunities there and, for now, you thought the best thing to do would be to move back with your parents. Until you were financially stable, there was no way you felt comfortable living on your own without even having a proper job. Jamie did suggest you move in with him for free and you were going to take him up on his offer until you realized that Tyler was now living there too. He and his old roommates had too many fights and he didn't want to live with them anymore. So, Jamie gave him his spare room. He'd told you he'd tell Tyler to take the couch if you moved in but it wasn't fair to both boys. Jamie and Tyler had jobs, they both paid rent and it seemed silly for you to cramp their style. They needed their bachelor pad. and you definitely needed a bit more privacy. Maybe living with your parents at 26 wasn't exactly ideal but at least you had your own room and lots of space. Still, you knew very well that you were going to spend lots of time at Jamie and Tyler's. In fact, you planned on going there as soon as you moved in properly and got settled.


	2. as we cut through the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go over to Jamie and Tyler's for the first time since you moved back and Tyler dares to stroll half naked in his own apartment. Rude.

You'd arrived to your parents house two days ago, had spent the whole day setting up your room yesterday and finally, you were able to visit Jamie today. He'd been working the past couple days and so, hadn't been able to come help you out but it was Saturday now. That meant you had the whole weekend to spend with him. Maybe you wouldn't be moving in with him but you had every intention of spending most of your weekends there. That was something you were comfortable doing. You'd thrown a couple of articles of clothing and a toothbrush in a backpack and drove to Jamie's. It was 11am and you knew he was awake. The both of you were so excited to see each other. It had been about a month since the last visit but that was only because you were so busy with finals, there was no point in him visiting you. So, naturally, you were beaming and couldn't wait to get there. You even stopped at Starbucks to get you both some coffee. The plan was to hang out a bit at his place and then go out for brunch but coffee was always necessary to start your day. Even if you'd get unlimited refills at the restaurant, you needed an iced latte to drink before you even got there.

You knocked twice at the door and then simply walked in. You'd been to Jamie's apartment before - just never when Tyler lived here - but you weren't thinking about the other roommate. Besides, it was just a thing you two did no matter where you were. At each other's parents' house, at your old dorm, at his apartment, wherever. "I'm here!" You called out, carrying the two drinks into the living room. You barely had time to put them down on the coffee table when you heard someone run towards you. "Jamie!" You squealed, turning back in time to be pulled into some strong arms and twirled around. He could lift you up and carry you around just like that. Sometimes, it made you freak out a little but you knew he could handle it. Besides, you just wanted to get one of those famous Jamie hugs. He basically wrapped his whole body around you and made you feel so safe, so at home. There was a huge grin on your face when he put you back down onto the ground. "A month apart is way too long. We're never doing that again. Ever." He told you sternly and you nodded. "Yes, sir." You teased. "Ugh, I'm so happy to be back. Please remind me of that when I start complaining about being back at my parents' place." Jamie smiled softly at you and squeezed your shoulders. "Hey, remember what I said. You can crash here any-" He started saying but you waved him off. "Don't even think about it. I'm not moving in with two...boys." You wrinkled your nose as you looked over the messy state of their apartment. "Oh, shut up. It's not that bad." Jamie laughed.

"Yeah, okay. Sure." You rolled your eyes and pushed at his chest. "Go! Get ready so we can get some brunch, I'm starving!" You two were planning on hanging out here for a little bit but honestly, their apartment really did need a good cleaning. You'd much rather go out than stay in here. Walking over a pair of socks and pushing aside a dirty tshirt on the couch, you sat down and grabbed your Starbucks. You sipped on it while playing on your phone. You'd already seen everything on your Instagram feed but there was nothing else to do while you waited. Jamie was in the bathroom getting dressed or fixing his hair, you didn't really know but you hoped he'd be quick. So, when a door opened, your head quickly snapped up and was ready to go but it wasn't Jamie. It was a very shirtless Tyler Seguin in only a thin pair of boxer briefs. Your heart dropped and you were honestly not sure if your jaw had followed. All you knew was that you were eye fucking his body hardcore. You'd looked him over before, sure, but never this intensely and obviously. He just walked straight out of his room and to the bathroom door. "Yo Jamie." He banged on the door. "Hurry up." Your eyes had followed him, now taking in his back muscles down to his ass. When the fuck had he gotten this hot? Well, he'd always been good looking and you'd drooled over him time and time again but there was a sudden hunger inside you. You'd never wanted to drag him into bed before but it was definitely something you were experiencing now.

Had he seen you check him out? He'd just strolled so casually in his half-naked glory, not pausing once. Wait, did he even see you? Hopefully, he hadn't because you really didn't need...fuck. Tyler looked over his shoulder and winked at you, making it clear that he knew exactly what was going on in your head. "Hey you, long time no see." He said in his damn seductive voice or maybe that was just his normal voice. Shit. You blushed furiously, frowned and looked back down to your phone as if anything could be more interesting than his body. The image of him in those thin underwear would forever be in your mind and you had absolutely no problem with that. He may be off limits in reality but Jamie never said you couldn't be all over him in your fantasies. "Go put some pants on, Tyler." You groaned, acting childish and pretending to be grossed out by his delicious looking body. "Aw, but I like making you drool. It's cute." He retorted and you looked up, gasping in shock and threw the nearest sofa cushion in his direction. He laughed, successfully catching it as the door opened. Jamie strolled out, staring at the two of you in confusion but brushed it off immediately. "Ready?" He asked you and you immediately jumped up to your feet. "Absolutely. Let's go." You grabbed his Starbucks and handed it to him on your way out...but not before looking back one more time at Tyler, resting against the bathroom door with an amused smirk on his lips.


	3. the streets are getting restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch talk with the bestie, as you do.

"So, Ty and I are planning to have a party at our place next Friday." He told you as he shoved some eggs in his mouth. The mention of his cousin's name got you out of your daydream. "Hm? Oh yeah?" You hummed, zoning back into the conversation. What about Tyler? Damn, seeing him earlier had really done something to you. To be fair, it probably had to do with the fact that you hadn't gotten laid in almost a year. You had a boyfriend for a short while back in Montreal but school had completely consumed your life. That relationship easily fell apart and you hadn't bothered finding another guy, not even for a one night stand. So, yeah. Seeing a man look so good in his boxers had awakened your sex drive for the first time in what felt like forever. "Are you even paying attention to anything I'm saying?" Jamie teased you and gently kicked your shin under the table. You rolled your eyes and kicked him back. "Yes, I am. I heard what you said, you're having a party on Friday." You repeated, kind of surprised that you'd even registered that but were pleased with yourself. You did feel a little bad because you'd been distracted ever since you left the apartment earlier and hadn't been paying much attention to Jamie but you would now. 

You grabbed the maple syrup and started pouring it all over your pancakes before speaking. "Am I invited to this party?" You asked with a teasing smirk, knowing very well that he would never not invite you somewhere. Hell, Jamie would probably invite you to third wheel one of his dates if he knew you had nothing to do. That was just the kind of friendship you guys had. Everything was out in the open, except for these dirty thoughts you were currently having about his cousin. It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Obviously, you idiot. Besides, I kind of need you to help me out with something..." Jamie began, not giving you the time to respond. "I know this is juvenile but I was wondering if you could invite Katie for me? The last time I saw her, it was on St-Patrick's day and I was so drunk. If you do it, she might actually show up and I can redeem myself somehow?" He grinned at you, one of those cheesy grins that always won you over. He was too adorable and you could never deny him anything. Jamie had always had a crush on Katie Hoaldridge but he was never able to talk to her. It was ridiculous considering how much of a handsome catch he was but he was also such a dork. Your dork of a best friend. So, you smile sweetly at him and nodded. "Of course, I will. I can even be your...wingwoman or whatever." As if you had any talent with that in the first place.

Jamie was laughing, clearly relieved. He really was throwing this party so that he could get a second chance at getting the girl of his dreams and you were so here for that. "You know, this is basically your welcome home party." He mentioned after taking another huge bite of his food. "Bullshit." You ripped off a piece of toast and threw it at him. "This has nothing to do with me and everything to do with Katie Hoaldridge. I'm just a simple pawn in this whole masterplan." Jamie took the toast and popped it in his mouth, smiling all goofy. "Okay, maybe but more people will show up if we label it as such, though..." You had been cutting your pancakes and suddenly paused when he said that. "Oh, come on. I've been gone for, like, 9 years. Who would remember me or want to come to a party for me?" You asked seriously before taking a bite of your pancakes. You'd had a lot of friends in high school, sure, but you'd stopped talking to everyone after one or two years in Montreal. You didn't actually think anyone still considered you as their friend anyway. "Well..." He began. "Some of guys have been mentioning you to me. You remember Klingberg?" You frowned in confusion. "I mean, I remember him but why would he mention me?" You asked, reaching for your coffee. This conversation had taken quite a turn.

"C'mon, we post pictures of us on Facebook all the time and you haven't unfriended him. He sees you on there and he thinks you're hot." Jamie waggled his eyebrows at you. That was a good thing about your friendship. Even though he was a guy and was basically your brother, he never got overprotective and got in the way of you dating guys. Instead, he was usually the one encouraging you and introducing you to people. "Wow..." You made a face, thinking this through. "John Klingberg, huh?" He wasn't anything like Tyler but since you couldn't act on your sexual frustrations with him, you might as well find someone else to hook up with. Your best friend was staring at you with an excited look, desperately wanting to help you out with your dating life. "Alright, fine." You sighed, giving into him. "You can tell him to go for it." You chuckled and continued eating your food. So, friday night was going to be a very interesting one, to say the least. You had no idea what to expect but you couldn't say that you weren't looking forward to it. You definitely needed a good party, some booze and maybe even some sex.


End file.
